For The Birds
by Phyyh
Summary: There was no way Mordecai was telling anyone his secret. Not a chance. But when Mordecai finds himself replaced by a newcomer, he might just have to.
1. Chapter 1

The day was just like any other. Mordecai and Rigby were sitting at one of the many yellow tables, watching some stupid show that was playing on the TV. Well, Rigby was. Mordecai was looking around, bored.

"Hey guys, can I take your order?" asked Eileen as she walked up to the table. The little rodent-like girl was standing on her tiptoes, just barely reaching the tabletop.

"Eh, just some fries, I guess." Mordecai said, uninterested. Eileen eyed him strangely.

"You seem sad," Eileen observed. "Are you still hung up over Margaret leaving?"

"Kinda. Everytime I come here, I'm reminded of her." Mordecai sighed. "It's not just that, though. I-"

"Hold that thought, Mordecai. I gotta go wait some more tables." Eileen rushed away to a table on the opposite side of the coffee shop.

Mordecai looked over at Rigby. He was thoroughly invested in whatever was on. Suddenly he groaned. "Ah, what, a cliffhanger?! It was just getting good!"

"What are you even watching?" Mordecai asked with just a hint of curiousity.

"I don't know man, but Russell just found out that his lady friend's been hired to assassinate him!" Rigby explained the show to Mordecai. He seemed super excited about this, to the point where he looked like he was gonna explode.

Rigby rambled on and on about the episode, though Mordecai tuned him out. Eileen brought their fries over and then rushed over to another table.

The bell on the door chimed as someone walked in. He looked around for a few seconds. All of the other tables were close to full, so he sat across from Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai looked him up and down. He had on a dark grey sweatshirt that seemed too big for him. His facial feathers were just grey upon grey. Even his beak was a dark shade of grey, a bit like Mordecai's.

Mordecai noticed that the only thing not grey about him was his eyes. They were a purple-ish color. The newcomer pointed at the basket of fries. "You gonna eat those?"

"Uh, yeah I'm gonna eat those, I paid for them!" Mordecai grabbed a fry and bit off of it. "Besides, I don't even know you."

"Oh right." the grey pigeon gave a short laugh. "My name's Jackson. So can I have those?"

Mordecai rolled his eyes and shoved the basket of fries at him. Jackson happily dug in. Mordecai looked over at Rigby, who was still going on about this show.

Suddenly Jackson's entire face lit up. "Dude, I saw that episode! Wasn't it so cool when Russell and Terry backflipped off that building?"

"Yeah, and then it freaking exploded!" Rigby imitated some explosion noises. Jackson joined him.

Mordecai tuned the both out and started to scratch some designs into the side of the table with a knife that he found on the floor. There were many little doodles and junk there from the many times he and Rigby sat at that table. After a few seconds of scratching away at the wood, Mordecai heard the sound of chairs' legs scraping across the floor.

Mordecai noticed that it had become relatively quiet. He looked up to see Rigby and Jackson exiting the coffee shop, laughing like hyenas. Mordecai felt a bit hurt. He got up from the table and left. Not knowing where the two went, he decided to go back to the House. Besides, Benson probably had some odd job for him to do, and Mordecai did _not_ want to get yelled at.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai walked into the House, though he regretted it immediately. There, sitting on the couch glued to the TV were Rigby and his new friend Jackson. Mordecai groaned.

"What, you brought him here? You barely even know the guy!" Mordecai flopped down on the couch next to Rigby.

"Yeah, but Jackson told me that some more episodes of Manly Awesomeness Show was on and since he doesn't have cable I said he could come here." Rigby shrugged it off. A commercial break came on, and Jackson got up and headed towards the kitchen for some food.

"And he's eating all the food!" Mordecai gestured to the empty chip bags and crumbs everywhere. "Benson's gonna blow a fuse when he sends this mess!"

"Eh, relax Mordecai. Jackson's a cool dude." Rigby brushed off a few crumbs from the couch. Mordecai sighed and stood up, heading towards the stairs. Jackson returned from the kitchen with a mountain of snacks in his arms. He tossed a soda at Rigby, who caught it with ease. As he was walking up the stairs, Mordecai locked eyes with Jackson. The pigeon's eyes flashed red for a brief second, but returned back to purple in a flash.

Mordecai wrote it off as nothing and continued his ascent. The staircase seemed unnaturally long today.

* * *

Mordecai didn't feel like doing anything else today, so he just laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Occasionally he would look over to Rigby's little trampoline and think about giving him his mattress. But it was so comfy and moving it would take too much work, so he shook off the thought.

Sometimes he heard Rigby and Jackson cheering downstairs at something that happened on that stupid show. There just so happened to be a marathon today. Jackson had been at the House for hours, and he was more or less a part of the family. Nobody else seemed to mind Jackson, but something about him _really _bugged Mordecai. Maybe it was the way he stared at Mordecai menacingly every time he walked by.

Or maybe it was the way he was spending so much time with Rigby.

Mordecai sat up as he thought about this. Was he just jealous of how much time the little raccoon was spending with that pigeon? Of course not, they were just new friends. That's what friends do, right? Yeah, sure. Anytime Mordecai was in the living room, he noticed the way Jackson looked at Rigby. It was the same way he caught himself looking at his friend from time to time.

"But I'm not... I mean..." Mordecai said aloud. There was no one else in the room, but he felt like talking to somebody all of a sudden. "Well, maybe just a little bit..."

Mordecai shook his head. It was too late for deep thought. Mordecai widened his eyes and looked at the clock. 11:32 pm, it read. Mordecai looked back over at Rigby's trampoline. He wasn't here, and he usually comes up to the room at around 11.

"He must just be asleep on the couch..." Mordecai said, though even as he said it he doubted it. He walked downstairs to check out the living room. Rigby and Jackson were both gone. "Where could they be? Rigby doesn't go out at night, especially not on a Sunday."

At first Mordecai felt fear, then jealousy, then bitter hatred towards Jackson. "He thinks he can just swoop in and take my best friend, does he?" Mordecai grabbed a jacket and headed out. "Well, he's got another thing coming."


End file.
